


Merry-Go-Round

by Melime



Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Medusa and her wife take the twins to play at a merry-go-round.





	Merry-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Carrossel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841317) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 03 - Carousel.

Medusa helped Celeste climb the fake horse, making sure that she was firm on top of it, despite all her excited jumps. She was just five years old, but she was already as fearless as her mother. Either one of them.

She stepped away from the carousel and got out her camera, ready to record the twins. Her wife was still trying to assure Saffi that it was safe, but she joined her soon enough.

“Is everything ok with Saffi?” Medusa asked her.

“She needed some convincing, but she didn’t want to give up,” she replied.

“That’s our little girl. Cautious, but brave.”

“I wonder who she got this from,” she joked.

“Neither one of us that’s for sure. You are just as reckless as me, don’t even try to convince me otherwise,” Medusa said.

She gave Medusa a small shove, after checking to see she wasn’t recording yet.

“I wanna defend myself, but I don’t think I can.”

“You’re right you can’t.” Medusa looked at the twins, the ride was about to start. “I’m glad we can give them this, a normal childhood.”

Her wife wanted to tell her something, but Medusa had already turned on the camera and the ride had already started. She wouldn’t want to ruin the recording. It wasn’t often that Medusa talked about her childhood, but what she did told her was sad. She was also glad that they could give their children a better childhood than Medusa had, than they both had.


End file.
